Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an oil reservoir structure of a transmission in which an oil injection port for inserting an oil injection gun, which is used to inject oil into an oil reservoir, is provided in a side wall located above the oil reservoir formed in a bottom portion of a transmission.
Description of the Related Art
A following structure is publicly known from Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-210019. An oil pan is fixed to a bottom portion of a transmission case of a transmission by multiple bolts, and a bolt hole to which one of the multiple bolts is screwed communicates with inside and outside of the transmission case to be used as a drain hole from which excessive oil injected into the oil pan overflows.